User talk:MrBlonde267
Welcome Hey Billy thanks for going since you are now the forth one to join this site because Brian Kurtz just visited and didn't do anything I'm going to add you to the staff page I created for this site would you like to have a specific title or simply just the basic one which is researcher and editior. Just go right ahead and start editing and creating pages when ever you want Doomlurker creates templetes for this site its his area of expertise. If you need him to create one just let him know and if you don't get him just give the message to me with the information and I'll try and get him because I help editing and simply work on his Batman Wiki site I would recomend you also visit that site and the ones for Green Lantern and The Flash there is also one for Superman and Smallville too. Well thanks again for joining and talk to you later. From Rod12 :Researcher and editor sounds about right. I'm excited to be here, I'm a big Green Arrow man. I've only recently started collecting the Mike Grell stuff, but I have all of Volume 3 lying around. Do we have any naming conventions set up over here I could be directed to? I'm curious as to how we plan on doing all of the back-up stories from Detective Comics. This is great though, I'll finally have an excuse to research Supermax. I look forward to working with you guys here. ::- Billy Arrowsmith, 06:09, 28 June 2008 (UTC) No we don't have any naming conventions set up over here but if you want to do it and you think it is nesssary to have it by all means go for it. Oh and just to let you know on the Supermax movie they recently renamed it to just Green Arrow David Goyer made that statement in a article recently which personaly is a much better title then Supermax and simply create any pages you think are nessary to have just go right ahead and do them. Oh and any naming conventions set up you can be incharge of that section if you want. Well thats about it from here talk to you later oh and of you really want to research something that deals with the Green Arrow movie research Justin Marks one of the writers because we have nothing on him except for a few things. From Rod12 The Flash and The Martian Manhunter Hey Billy its Rod since I last talk to you I now run not only the Green Arrow site but I also have a Site on The Flash and The Martian Manhunter and I was wondering if you wanted to be apart of the staff on both sites like you are on the Green Arrow site here and do some work on The Flash and The Martian Manhunter and get some more members to join both of the 3-sites. Well thats about it talk to you later. From Rod12 Thanks for the Image Hey Billy don't worry I got your message and the image when I was on the DC Database site I'm actually on the site a good fair amount. Well thats about it and thanks again and talk to you later. From Rod12 The Chili Page Hey Billy thanks for the page on Green Arrow's Chilli I forgot all about his famous chilli. Well talk to you later. From Rod12 Green Arrow Volume 4 Cover Images Help Hi Billy been a while since I've talked with you hope you had a good Christmas. I was wondering if you could possible help me out with finding 3-Green Arrow (Volume 4) from the current series written by J.T. Krul. The first image I'm looking for is a Green Arrow #5 Variant Cover drawn by Gary Frank I have the official version of the cover on the site already but what I'm looking for is the teaser version of the cover basically without the title and everything that normally appears on a official cover. The other two covers I'm looking for are official Variant Covers for Green Arrow #6 and Green Arrow #7. I know there is a Green Arrow #6 Variant Cover Image currently at the DC Database site but it looks way to dark if you could find a clear looking one that would be awsome. Since the Green Arrow #7 came out today I might be able to find it but if you could keep a look out for it that would be awsome. Overall I been have trouble finding these Variant Cover Images for Green Arrow (Volume 4) if you could help me out that would be great. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod